Control circuit for eliminating a voltage and current spike
The object of the invention is a control circuit for eliminating a voltage and current spike in a DC circuit, the control circuit being connected to control a solid state switch, such as a transistor (PNP or NPN) or a FET transistor (NMOS, PMOS) serially connected to a load, in such a way that when the load current is turned on, the switching current increases in a controlled manner without a detrimental voltage and current spike, the control circuit including at least one operational amplifier, or other combination of an amplifier and a comparator, which has a first and second control input and a control output, which has an effect on the base control of the solid state switch, and a matching network which is connected to the control circuit between the input terminal of the control signal and the base of the switching transistor in order to delay the ascending speed of the control signal, and correspondingly that of the load current and voltage, during turn-on of the load current.
This type of control circuit is disclosed, for example, in the patent publication EP-285417. This known circuit is suitable for eliminating current and voltage spikes during turn-on of the load, but it disregards the elimination of the current spike generated during the switching off of an inductive load.
Voltage and current spikes are mainly generated during the switching off of inductive and capacitive loads. The switching off of a coil or lamp may even generate a multiple voltage spike with respect to the input voltage, the spike destroying electronic structures and causing rapid aging of components, causing their service life to shorten markedly, and shortly rendering the entire apparatus useless. Furthermore, the EMC radiation emitted to the environment is extremely harmful and has a wide spectrum. To eliminate voltage spikes, external components (capacitors, inductances, resistors and diodes) are used. In many cases the momentarily discharging energy is so intense that it also ages the components used for protection, causing them to be damaged after a short period of use.
Both current spikes and voltage spikes become more intense if the load is located at the end of long cables, in which case the cable""s inductance and capacitance enhance the effect of the current and voltage spikes. The external components are, in addition, powerful and cannot be integrated directly onto silicon at all. External components take up much space and are expensive.
The aim of the present invention is to develop a solution by means of which the effect of current and voltage spikes can be eliminated, both when turning on and switching off loads, by means of the type of control circuit in which no expensive components are required. The control circuit relating to the invention requires a small additional electronic circuit which is, however, moderately priced and can be integrated onto silicon, which means that its implementation is economical.
This aim of the invention is achieved on the basis of the characteristics described in the appended claim 1. Preferred embodiments of the invention are disclosed in the dependent claims.